Flashback
by Muramdamus
Summary: Kai, der Eisblock... Ray, der Katzenjunge... viel Alkohol... einige Missverständnise... innere Stimmen... was macht das wohl? (Slash!)
1. Der Anfang vom Ende '

So hier kommt der Disclaimer heul: nix gehört mir, ich hab mir die Charas nur ausgeliehn und geb sie unbeschadet auch wieder zurück... das Copyright wird net verletzt...  
  
Autor: Murmandaus  
  
Teil: 1/13  
  
Pairing: KaixRay Was sonst?  
  
Warning: ähmmm... wenn überhaupt, dann sap. Kommt daruf an, was ihr darunter versteht...  
  
Rating: MA (später)  
  
Und nein, hier kommt noch kein Lemon vor... erst in Kapitel 5.   
  
Zeichenerklärung:   
  
= Flashback anfang;   
  
= Flashback ende;   
  
"muss man uns eigetlich imma quälen?" = Redet jemand;   
  
/warum eigentlich imma wir?/ = Denkt Kai, wenn nichts anderes angeben ist;   
  
(...) = Nebenbemerkungen;   
  
°...° = innere Stimmen (ja, die spielen auch mal wieder mit);   
  
[...] = Meine unötigen Kommentare;   
  
{...} = Kommentare der Betaleserin  
  
War die erste FF die ich jemals geschrieben hab, also bitte nicht töten!! ''' Im nächsten chap gibts sogar Absätze!! ''  
  
Na denne, viel Spaß!!  
  
Kapitel 1:  
  
Verschlafen öffnete er die Augen, alles war ruhig. Ruhig, bis auf die üblichen Geräusche des Morgens, die durch das gekippte Fenster drangen. Das Singen der Vögel, das Summen von Insekten, das Brummen eines vorüberschleichenden Autos. Er konnte nicht sagen, was ihn geweckt hatte; wahrscheinlich die Sonne, die trotz der frühen Stunden, alles erwärmte. Eigentlich hatte er Lust sich nocheinmal umzudrehen und weiter zu schlafen, aber da er nun schon einmal wach war, konnte er auch gleich aufstehen. Müde und noch immer etwas schlaftrunken setzte er sich auf. Ein kurzer Blick auf die Digitalanzeige seiner Uhr lies ihn staunen, es war doch schon nach elf. /War wohl gestern doch noch etwas länger.../, dachte er und rieb sich die Augen, versuchte sich krampfhaft an den letzten Abend zu erinnern... /Verdammt! Nie mehr so viel Alkohol!/, schwor er sich selbst, wie schon so viele male zuvor; er belog sich selbst, wie so oft. Man konnte nichts sagen, im Selbstbelügen war er absolut ungeschlagener Meister. /Verdammt!/ Torkelnd bewegte er sich richtung Bad, wäre fast über eine leere Flasche gestolpert, hob sie auf. /Wie kommt die denn hier hin?/ Mit einem mal stöhnte er laut auf. Wogen von Schmerzen zuckten durch seinen Kopf, bis jetzt war noch zu verschlafen gewesen um sie zu registrieren. /VERDAMMT!/ Achtlos lies er die Flasche fallen, die auf dem weichen Teppich aufschlug und einige Resttropfen Wein kullerten heraus, verschandelten den schwarzen Boden. /Man was hab ich mir nur dabei gedacht sooo viel zu trinken??/ Versuchend die Schmerzen zu ignorieren taumelte der Blau-grauhaarige ins Bad, schmiss achtlos sein einziges Kleidungsstück (ein überlanges T-shirt) zu Boden gleiten, stellte sich unter die Dusche [schmacht]. Kaltes Wasser rann über seinen Rücken, lies ihn scharf die Luft einziehen, als es über mehre lange, dünne Stellen floß, an der die Haut vom Rücken gefetzt worden war. /Was.../, fragte er sich. Ein einziges Bild drang durch sein Bewustsein, doch er war noch nicht richtig geistig anwesend, so rauschte es einfach an ihm vorbei, unbeachtet, ungesehen.   
  
Etwa eine viertel Stunde später hatte er es geschafft, sich frische Sachen zu besorgen (wenn man vergessen hat wo sein Kleiderschrank steht kann das ziemlich problematisch sein ["]) und einigermaßen munter in die Küche zu schlurfen. Immer und immer wieder kreisten seine Gedanken um eine Frage: /Was zum Teufel hab ich gestern abend gemacht?/ In der Küche war es still. Es war nicht so, das niemand da, war, Kenny saß da und tippte laut- und lustlos auf Dizzy herum und Max war anwesend, nippte an einer Tasse extra starkem Kaffee. Beide sahen kurz auf als der Rotäugige den Raum betrat, nickten kurz zum Gruß, versanken wieder in ihre eigenen Gedanken. Beide sahen ungefähr so wach aus, wie der Junge, der eben die Küche betreten hatte. "Kaffee ist in der Kanne... Kai hörst du mir zu?", fragte Max in die Stille hinein. Der Angesproche sah kurz auf, nickte, goß sich etwas vom dem schwarzen Zeug ein. /Man ist das eine Totentanzstimmung hier/, dachte Kai, trank einen Schluck und wär fast hinten um gekippt. "Bäh ist das Zeug stark...", meinte er, setzte sich, "wer hat den denn gemacht?"-"Ich", murmelte Kenny, ignorierte ihn dann einfach. /Was zum Teufel ist hier los... sonst sind die doch selbst Morgens die reinsten Energiebündel... nicht das mich die Ruhe stört... aber sie ist so verdammt ungewohnt... fast unheimlich.../, seine eigenen Gedanken jagten Kai einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken. Ein lautes Geräusch lies sie alle zusammezucken, irgendetwas war die Treppe runter gefallen, etwas... oder jemand... "Tyson", flüsterte Max fast unhörbar. Max hatte einen sechsten Sinn für so was. Er konnte ein Geräusch aus zwanig Kilometern entfernung hören und immer noch sagen, wer aus dem Team der Bladebreakers es verursacht hatte. "Weibliche Intuition", hatte Tyson mal gesagt, "zuviele weibliche Hormone!" Max war daraufhin wutentbrant aus dem Zimmer gestürtzt, aber nicht ohne Tyson vorher eine saftige Ohrfeige zu verpassen. Von dem Tag an, hatte sich niemand mehr darüber lustig gemacht... "Morgen...", rief Tyson, sich den Kopf reibend, als er das Zimmer betrat. "Mittag triffst eher", murrte Kai, dessen Kopf sich, von Tysons Schreien entpfindlich gereizt, anfühlte, als würde man ihn als Amboss missbrauchen und mit einem tonnenschweren Hammer drauf einprügeln. "Was gibst zum Frühstück?", fragte der Blauhaarige, ignorierte das letzte Kommentar. "Kaffee, so wie ich euch kenne...", meinte er mit einem Blick in die Runde, "sachte mal was habt ihr denn? Wieso zum Teufel macht ihr Gesichter wie siebzehn Tage Regenwetter...?" /Ob die anderen wissen was gestern war?/, fragte Kai sich und ein Bild flog leise auf ihn zu, ein Fetzten Erinnerung vom letzten Abend...  
  
"Sachte mal Leutz, wann haben wir eigentlich das letzte mal gespielt? Ich meine so richtig alle zusammen?", fragte Max. Augenblicklich wurde es im Wohnzimmer ruhig, vollkommen verdutzt richteten sich vier Augenpaare auf ihn, versuchten eine Antwort auf seine Frage zu finden. "Also...", meinte Ray, hob eine Hand, zählte stumm die Tagen an den Fingern ab, gab dann aber auf, grinste plötzlich, "viel zu lang her..." Zustimmende Lächeln und Nicken von allen, außer von Kai, der sich, wie immer aus so etwas raushielt. "Was meinst du Kai, wie wärs mal wieder mit so einer richtig schönen Spieleabend?", fragte Kenny. "Von mir aus", gab dieser, vollkommen gefühlskalt, zurück.   
  
"Ich werd mal gucken wo Ray bleibt...", meinte der Blau-grauhaarige, bemerkte nicht (oder verdrängte) die Tatsache, das die anderen bei dieser Bemerkung schmunzeln mussten; nein nicht schmunzeln, grinsen, von einem Ohr zum anderen. Kai selbst wusste nicht, warum er das tun wollte, vieleicht um der Stille zu entfliehen, oder dem sich anbahnenden Chaos, das Tyson jedesmal verursachte, wenn er versuchte Frühstück zu machen, oder doch etwas anderes... ?  
  
Max und Tyson stürtzen los um noch rechtzeitig zum nächsten Getränkemarkt zu kommen, bevor der schloss. Ray und Kenny kümmerten sich um Futter und Kai... Kai hatte die ehrenvolle Aufgabe bekommen, sich um Musik zu kümmern. Obwohl der Rotäugige, sehr distanziert zu den anderen war, von seinem Musikgeschmack waren alle begeistert. "Niemand kann das so gut wie du", hatten alle ihn bedrängt, als er sich anfangs weigerte. /Man manchmal können die einem ganz schön auf die nerven gehen... manohmanohman... was hat mich nur geritten, [oder wieviel hatte er intus 00] als ich zugesagt hatte hier einzuziehen...?/ Die Bladebreakers wohnten alle zusammen in einem Haus, zwei Etagen, jeder sein eigenes Zimmer. Ein riesiges Bad, eine Küche im Erdgeschoss, im Keller eine Beybladearena. /Lang hab ich um diese Arena kämpfen müssen, man mag kaum glauben wie stur die immer sind.../ Erst hatten die anderen die Arena abgelehnt, warum auch immer..., doch dann hatte er es doch irgendwie geschafft sie umzustimmen, wie genau, war noch immer ein ungelöstes Mysterium. Kai seuftzte, startete den Computer (die haben alles schön als mp3 auf Computer archiviert [bin so stolz auf sie ]), schloss die Boxen an, verteilte sie im Raum. /Mal sehn obs funtzt.../ Vorsichtig drehte er die Lautstärke hoch, klickte das erste Lied an und war wie immer geplättet vom der übernatürlichen Lautstärke der winzig kleinen Boxen. "Machst du dir schon wieder die Trommelfelle kaputt?", schrie eine sanfte Stimme über den Lärm hinweg. Schnell drehte Kai die Lautstärke runter. "Was hast du gesagt Ray, ich hab dich nicht gehört..."  
  
Unentschlossen stand Kai da. /Soll ich rein gehen, soll ich nicht reingehen?/ [Kai ne Blume in die Hand drück da zähl ab!] Unentschlossen fuhr er sich durchs Haar, öffnete dann leise die Tür. Ray schlief noch tief und fest. Das Zimmer glich einem Handgranatenwurfstand, nein im Gegensatz zu dem Zimmer war der Wurfstand aufgeräumter. /OHMEINGOTT!/ Ein Schrank war umgekippt und die Bücher waren hastig auf einen Stapel verfrachtet worden. Überall im Zimmer versträut lagen Flaschen, leere Weinflaschen, genausolche, wie Kai in seinem Zimmer gefunden hatte. Ein paar Tropfen waren aus manchen herausgekullert, doch das fiehl nicht auf, da der Teppich ebenfalls rot war. Nicht nur der Teppich, auch die Wände, das Bett und Bettzeug, ja sogar die Schränke waren in einem dunklen Rot angepinselt worden. Kai betrat das Zimmer nicht so oft, war das letzte mal darin gewesen, als er geholfen hatte die Wände zu streichen, und war so, sehr über die Lieblingsfarbe des anderen erstaunt. Der Rotäugige bahnte sich einen Weg durch die Unordnung ans Bett. Stumm betrachtete er den Schlafenden. /Wie friedlich er aussieht... fast wie ein Engel.../ Lächelnd setzte er sich, schüttelte Ray sanft an der Schulter. "Hey", sagte er leise, "aufstehn!"   
  
Ray öffnete die Augen. "Viel zu früh", nuschelte er im Halbschlaf, wollte sich schon umdrehen und weiterschlafen, doch eine Hand hinderte ihn daran. "Aufstehen!", sagte Kai, diesmal lauter, "Tyson macht grad Frühstück, wenn du dich nicht beeilst is nichts mehr da..." Verschlafen setzte Ray sich auf, um ihn drehte sich alles. "Oh man, was war denn hier gestern los?", fragte er schließlich, als sein Blick sich geklärt hatte. Der Blau-grauhaarige zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich... ich erinnere mich nicht mehr...", gestand er dann. "Mhh", machte Ray, versuchte angestrengt sich zu erinnern, doch da war nur leere. "Mhh..." "Du weist´s auch nich mehr?", fragte der Teamleader, der das verwirrte Gesicht des anderen zu deuten versuchte. "Ich hab nicht den blassesten Dunst..." "Mhh" Kai beobachtete den anderen, irgendwas war anders als sonst, mal abgesehen davon, das der andere nichts außer Boxershorts trug, [sabber] waren seine Haare offen. Sonst trug er sie geflochten und in einem weißen Band versteckt, nun fielen sie ihm locker über die Schultern, verdeckten fast seinen ganzen Oberkörper [gemeinheit!]. "Wieso machst du deine Haare eigentlich immer zu?", fragte Kai aus reiner Neugierde. "Wieso? Gefällt dir das denn etwas so besser?" Ein leichter Rotschimmer machte sich auf dem gesicht den des Größeren breit (Kai ist größer als Ray [basta!]). "In der tat", murmelte er schließlich. "Früher, als ich noch in die Grundschule ging", begann Ray zu erzählen, gab vor die Verlegenheit des anderen nicht zu bemerken, "waren meine Haare schon sehr lang. Damals trug ich sie immer offen, doch irgendwann haben die andren Jungs in meiner Klasse angefangen mich deswegen zu hänseln. Ray isn Mädchen! Ray isn Mädchen!´ haben sie immer gerufen. Meine Mutter hat mir verboten sie abzuschneiden, nur weil ein paar der anderen Verrückt spielten. So hat sie mir die Haare geflochten und in das weiße Band gesteckt. Von dem Tag an hatten die anderen aus meiner Klasse aufgehört zu rufen. Irgendwie ist das dann zur Gewohnheit geworden..." Eine Weile schwiegen beide. "Steht dir gut, sollest du öfter so lassen!", meinte der Größere in die unangenehme Stille hinein. °Sach mal Kai, Schätzchen... wann sind wir denn dazu übergegangen anderen Komplimente zu machen und auch noch einem Jungen...?° /Klappe.../, schnautzte Kai in Gedanken, doch die Stimme lies nicht locker. °Sach doch mal... wieso tust du so? Sind wir etwa ein ganz klein bisschen verliebt...?" /RUHE!/ °Sach doch mal...° Kai wante sich ab, begann die Flaschen aufzusammeln, bevor Ray irgendetwas sagen konnte. Der war ziemlich geplättet. /Kai... ein Kompliment... an mich... [ich denke, jeder der in dieser Situation wäre, hätte ebenfalls Schwierigkeiten diese drei Informationen zu verbinden] was geht hier vor...? ...hab ich irgendwas verpasst...?/ °In der tat hast du das, einen ganzen Abend... wer weis was sich da alles zugetragen hat...° Ray schluckte schwer. /Bitte, bitte, lass mich nichts gesagt haben, bitte, bitte.../ °Du meinst in bezug auf deine Gefühle für...° /RUHE! ICH WILLS NICHT HÖREN!/ °Du kannst die Wahrheit ja nur nicht ertragen...°, die Stimme klang fast beleidigt, verhielt sich dann aber still. Langsam stand er auf, schleppte sich ins Bad. Als er wiederkam waren die Flaschen auf einen Haufen gestapelt. {1} Der Schrank stand wieder und Kai war gerade dabei, die Bücher einzusortieren. Als er bemerkte, dass er beobachtet wurde, fegte er, per Zufall, die gesamten Bücher wieder aus dem Regal, als er sich zu sich zu Ray umdrehte! "Na super", meinte der Größere [nur noch mal zum mitschreiben: Ray ist der Kleinere!] und stapelte die Bücher nocheinmal ein. Ray grinste nur kurz und zog sich dann an. °Willst du nicht mal einen Blick riskieren?° /Nein!/ °Wirklich nicht, wovor hast du angst, Kai-chan? Das er nicht so gut gebaut ist wie du es dir immer vorgestellt hast, oder was...?° [2] /Ich hab mir gar nichts vorgestellt... und nein ich will nicht hingucken.................................................................................................................................................... oder doch......?/ Er schüttelte den Kopf. /NEIN!/ Schnell machte er sich wieder an die arbeit. "Wollte Mariah nicht eigentlich heute kommen?", fragte er, als die Stille fast unerträglich wurde. "Heut abend, ja. Die haben schon Ferien... man ich beneide sie echt." Der Rotäugige verdrehte die Augen. /Is ja mal wieder typisch... kaum ist die rede von Mariah, schon ist er so fröhlich und munter wie ein Fisch im Wasser, wieso hab ich eigentlich von der angefangen?/ Er Ohrfeigte sich selbst innerlich. "Du magst Mariah nicht besonders oder?", fragte Ray, der bemerkt hatte, das der andere sich bei diesem Thema irgendwie verkrampfte. "Mhh", kam es aus richtung Regal. Ray wertete das als ja. "Fertig?", fragte Kai und drehte sich um. "Jep!" "Dann lass uns besser, gehn, sonst ist nichts mehr da!" "Mhh"   
  
Als sie in der Küche ankamen, wären sie fast wieder rückwärts aus der Tür gefallen. Am Küchentisch saßen nicht nur die anderen Mitglieder der Bladebreakers, sondern auch das einzige weibliche Mitglied der white Tigers... Mariah. "Was machst du denn hier?", knurrte Kai. Er war wieder in sein altes Ich-hasse-alles-und-jeden-und-ganz-besonders-dich Image verfallen. Die leichte Unsicherheit und Wärme, die er in Rays Zimmer verströmt hatte, waren von ihm gewichen. Der Schwarhaarige seuftzte leise. wartete Mariahs antwort ab. "Die auch einen wunderschönen guten Morgen Kai! Und falls du vor hast dein Gedächtnis mal anzustrengen wirst du dich erinnern, das ich schon gestern da war. So viel gesoffen, dass du das vergessen hast, hast du doch gar nicht. [Achtung an alle: Sinnlose, unverständliche Bandwurmsätze! Rettet sich wer kann...] Kai starrte Mariah aus kalten, harten Augen an und dann dämmerte es ihm...  
  
"Ich hatte dich gefragt, ob du dir mal wieder deine Trommelfelle runierst", wiederholte Ray. "Ich hab nur die Anlage getestet, war wohl etwas zu laut..." "Viel zu laut! Hast du die Tracklist schon fertig, welches Lied kommt zuerst?" "Sei nicht immer so neugierig! Ich bin noch nicht ganz fertig. Um ehrlich zu sein...", meinte Kai, wurde aber vom Klingeln der Tür unterbrochen. "Ich mach auf!", rief Kenny und polterte die Treppe runter. "Hi! Was machst du denn schon hier?" "Ach, ich hab aus Versehen das Zugticket falsch gebucht und die wollten das, aus welchen Grund auch immer, nicht mehr umtauschen. So musste ich heute schon kommen. Ist das schlimm?", fragte eine allen wohl bekannte Stimme. Kai versteifte sich. Diese Stimme jagte ihm jedesmal einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken. Wie von der Tarantel gestochen fuhr Ray hoch. "Mariah", schrie er, während er zur Tür rannte. /Damit wäre der Abend im Eimer!/, dachte Kai und wante sich wieder dem Computer zu, wollte den Gast nicht begrüßen. °Na sind wie ein klein bisschen eifersüchtig?° /Ich weis ja nicht wies mit dir steh, aber ich bin es nicht!/ °Wers glaubt...° /Hör zu ich, ich hab einfach was gegen die, weil sie nervt. Die quatscht viel zu viel. Das ist alles! Zufrieden? Hättest du jetzt die Güte mich in Ruhe zu lassen?!/ "Hi, Kai, lange nicht mehr gesehen!", grüßte die Pinkhaarige. [Ich hasse sie! Ich HASSE sie! Kai bemitleid] "Meiner Meinung nach nicht lang genug!", murmelte er als antwort, doch die andere hörte schon gar nicht mehr zu, Ray schon, [;] doch er sagte nichts. Wenig später kamen Max und Tyson zurück. Bepackt und bis oben voll beladen mit allen möglichen Spirituosen... (Wein steht neben der Bladearena, in rauhen Mengen, im Keller)... vor allen Dingen aber Bier. "Sachte mal wer soll das denn alles trinken?", fragte das einzige Mädchen. "Wir natürlich", strahlte Tyson, "oder habt ihr sonst noch jemanden eingeladen? Dann müssten nämlich nochmal los..." "Um Gotteswillen nein!", bemerkte Kenny, "die Haushaltskasse ist jetzt schon aufs empfindlichste gereitzt, noch mehr und wir haben den Rest des Monats nichts mehr zu essen!" Tyson wurde bei den Aussichten blass. Ray lächelte, /dieser Vielfraß, eine Diät täte dem sicher mal gut.../, und stellte Schüsseln mit Chips und allem möglichem Knabberzeugs auf. Max rannte durchs Haus und versuchte sämtliche Spiele zusammen zu klauben, die, seit dem letzten Spieleabend, in dunklen Ecken verstaubten. "Fertig!", murmelte Kai und beguachtete seine Arbeit. "Sehr interesant... was haben wir denn hier... Marilyn Manson, In Extremo, Subway to Sally, Eisregen, Hammerfall, Dido, Metallica, Pain, Alice Cooper... Ist ja eine sehr seltsame Mischung... denkst du, das wird den anderen gefallen, also wenn wir eine Party machen...", fing Mariah an, doch Kai stellte seine Ohren auf durchzug. "Ich bin mir sicher, das es den anderen gefallen wird", antwortete er knapp, als der Redeschwall endlich geendet hatte. "Kommt ihr endlich wir wollen anfangen...", rief Ray. "Komme schon", flötete Mariah, sie hatte echt einen Narren an Ray gefressen [Ray bemitleid Immer meine armen Lieblinge heulMariah am liebsten töten würd], was den nicht sonderlich störte. Entweder das, oder er ignorierte es einfach.   
  
Kommis??? ''  
  
Bye,  
  
Murmandamus  
  
{1} = {RENN DAGEGEN! RENN DAGEGEN! BITTE, BITTE RENN DAGEGEN!}[NEIN!]   
  
{DOCH, bitte auf die Knie fallfleh}  
  
[2] = [ist chan´ in diesem Fall der richtige ausdruck? Ich kenn mich mit sowas nicht aus... was heißt   
  
-chan´ und -kun´ und was weis ich alles, eigentlich wörtlich übersetzt? °.°] 


	2. Kai's Heiligtum was ein blöder Titel!

So... falls es jemanden intersiert... hier kommt der zweite Teil...  
  
Hab ich mich eigentlich schon vorgestell? Nein...? verbeug also ich bin Tintenherz, sehr angenehm... das is immernoch meine erste FF...   
  
überlegt was gibst noch zu sagen...? ach ja... ich werd noch wahrscheinlich noch ne rape reinbringen... vieleicht... eventuell...   
  
Ich hoffe euch ist aufgefallen, dass ich nicht schreiben kann... und Kai ziemlich OCC ist (sorry...bittenichttöten)   
  
Warning: ähmmm... wenn überhaupt, dann sap. Kommt daruf an, was ihr darunter versteht...  
  
Rating: MA (weis ich eigentlich nicht genau... aber muss man Lemon MA abgeben? Muss man das Rating bei jedem Teil individuell angeben, oder einmal durch die Latte weg?) Und nein, hier kommt noch kein Lemon vor... erst in Kapitel 5. Hab ich eigentlich eine Zeichenerklärung abgegen? Nein, dann kommt die hier: = Flashback anfang; = Flashback ende; "..." = Redet jemand; /.../ = Denkt Kai, wenn nichts anderes angeben ist; (...) = Nebenbemerkungen; °...° = innere Stimmen (ja, die spielen auch mal wieder mit); [...] = Meine unötigen Kommentare; {...} = Kommentare der Betaleserin  
  
Chr'lo: (wird der Name wirklich so geschrieben??? .) Also... was machen zwei Jungen wohl im total besoffenen zustand machen...? Sich verprügeln... sich vollkommen lächerlich machen... oder vieleicht auch... .   
  
Wahrscheinlich schreib ich das hauptsächlich aus Kais Sicht, ich weiß icht, ich rutsch da einfach immer wieder rein, wenn ich versuche mal die Perspektive zu wechseln... ist das schlimm??? Ich hoffe nicht! fleh Rays Lieblingsfarbe... hat im Grunde genommen nix mit Kai zu tun, aber die tatsache, das der Eisblock auch rote Augen hat macht ihn für Ray doch nur noch atraktiver, oder? náre: verbeug danke! gerührt ist Ich persönlich war noch nie so betrunken, das ich auch noch einen blackout hatte, aber ich hab mir echt mühe gegeben!!!  
  
Rally: NEIN! Verschon mich!! Ich konnte die doch nur nicht veröffentlichen, weil ich kein Internetzugang hatte, von dem aus ich auf yaoi konnte... heul ...und das die letzten DREI Monate lang! T-T Dafür gibts heut auch gleich ZWEI Teile zu lesen! Ist wieder gut? Ja? Könntest du mich dann vileicht, evetuel wieder vom Stuhl losbinden, das ist ziemlich unbequem!!!  
  
all: Danke für die vielen lieben Kommis! froi ich war richtig gerührt... dieses Trauerspiel hat wirklich jemandem gefallen... schnüff-schnüff Ich hoffe die nächsten Teile werden euch auch so zusagen! Na denn... viel Spaß beim lesen! See you later!  
  
Kapitel 2:   
  
Kai rieb sich den Kopf und stöhnte. /Argh, muss das den immer sein, ich hätte heut im Bett bleiben sollen.../ °Oder gestern die Finger vom Alkohol lassen...° /RUHE!/ Tyson kam aus der Küche und deckte den Tisch. Der Rotäugige setzte sich und nippte an seinem, inzwischen kalten, Kaffee. Das Zeug robbte gut rein, zu gut, denn Sternchen fingen an vor seinen Augen zu tanzen und dann... sah er nichts mehr, außer schwarzen, tanzenden Punkten, die vor seinen Augen flackerten. Er war verwirrt, /was soll das denn jetzt...?/ Anstatt abzuwarten bis es vorbei ging, was jeder normale Mensch getan hätte, stand er auf, taumelte, stürtzte fast... doch Ray, der immernoch im Türrahmen stand, fing ihn auf. Erschrocken fuhr Kai zusammen. /Warum...?/ °NICHT DENKEN! GENIEßEN, wer weis wann...° /RUHE!/ Schnell befreite er sich aus Rays Umarmung´. Keiner der beiden bekam das überbreite Grinsen der anderen mit. "Danke", murmelte Kai, versuchte so schnell wie möglich aus diesem Zimmer zu entkommen...   
  
"Was ist mit dem denn los?", fragte Mariah, die einzige, die nicht gegrinst hatte, als die polternten Geräusche von der Treppe her, verklungen waren. Niemand antwortete. Der Schwarzhaarige starrte dem Teamleader hinterher, /Was...?/ Seufzend setzte er sich und begann zu frühstücken. Die anderen unterhielten sich über Schule und andere, für Ray unbedeutende, Themen. Ihn beschäftigte etwas anderes, jemand anderes...  
  
Kai schlug die Tür hinter sich zu und lehnte sich mit klopfenden Herzen daneben. /Verdammt! VERDAMMT! VERDAMMT! Wieso passiert immer nur mir so etwas?/ [3] °Hat es dir nicht gefallen in seinen Armen zu liegen? Von ihm fest gehalten zu werden... seine Wärme zu spüren, das monotone Klopfen seines Herzen zu erahnen... seinen warmen Atem auf deinem Nacken zu fühlen...° Diesmal fuhr Kai die Stimme nicht an. Ja es hatte ihm gefallen... aber war das falsch...? Die Stimme ignorierend dachte er, /Ist es falsch, das sich das gut angefühlt hat? Ist es falsch, dass ich ihn mag? Ist es falsch, dass ich mich nach ihm sehne...?/ Die Stimme schwieg, das war eine Sache, die er ganz und gar mit sich selbst ausmachen musste. /Verdammt/ Er wusste die Antwort nicht. Am liebsten hätte er ein Lexikon mit passenden Antworten auf seine Fragen gehabt... /apropos Lexikon, hab ich eigentlich alle Hausaufgaben fertig?/ Alles verdrängend stand er auf, machte sich an die langweiligsten Aufgaben die er je aufhatte...   
  
/Ich bin müde, mein Kopf ist leer. Ich will nur schlafen, jeder Gedanken fällt mir schwer/, meinte Ray zu sich selbst und wollte gerade aufstehen, doch Kenny hielt ihn zurück. "Wie wärs wenn wir Mariah heut mal den neuen Vergnügungspark zeigen?", fragte er in die Runde. "Hört sich gut an", rief die Pinkhaarige begeistert. "Warum nicht", murmelte Ray und begann den Tisch abzuräumen. Dann machten sich alle fertig, als sie gerade aus der Tür waren, Ray wollte sie gerade schließen, da fiel ihm etwas ein. "Sachte mal wollte Kai nicht mitkommen?", fragte er. Ein algemeines Schulternzucken. "Hat einer von euch ihn überhaupt gefragt?" Allgemeines Kopfschütteln. "War ja, klar... Ich geh schnell fragen..." Er rannte die Treppe hoch und blieb dann vor der Zimmertür des Blaugrauhaarigen stehn. Leise klopfte er. Ein leises "Herein" war zu hören. Ray öffnete mit zitternden Fingern die Tür. "Die anderen wollte in den Vergügunspark und ich wollte fragen ob du mitkommen willst?" "Nein" "Dann nicht...", Ray wollte grad die Tür wieder schließen, als ihm etwas auffiehl. "Was machst du denn da?", fragte er und trat näher an Kais Schreibtisch. "Hausaufgaben...", murrte dieser, er wollte das Ray wieder ging... er wollte das Ray blieb... "Das sehe ich, aber was für welche?" "Deutsch, diesen dämlichen Aufsatz!" "Verdammt!" "Was?" "Den Aufsatz hatte ich völlig verdrängt." "Sag blos das Mr. ich-mache-meine-Hausaufgaben-gleich-nach-der-Schule hat etwas vergessen?" Ein sanftes, spöttisches, ehrlich gemeintes Lächeln umspielte die Lippen, des Eisblocks. "Ja... ich habs vergessen. Verdammt, verdammt, verdammt..." Vor sich hin fluchend ging Ray wieder nach unten, zog unterwegs die Jacke aus. "Sorry Leute", entschuldigte er sich, als er wieder an der Haustür war, "mir ist eben noch ein Aufsatz eigefallen..." "Heißt dass, wir sollen warten oder du kannst nicht mitkommen?", fragte Tyson, der seine Arme hinter dem Kopf verschränkt hatte. "Ich kann nicht mitkommen, werd wohl doch länger brauchen..." "Und Kai?", fragte Max, "will der mit?" "Nein." Lächelnd zog Max Mariah, die gerade ansetzten wollte um zu sagen, dass sie dann auch nicht wolle, richtung Bushaltestelle. "Viel Spa", rief er über die Schulter, zerrte die sich Wehrende mit stahlharten Griff weiter. Auch Kenny und Tyson grinsten, als sie sich umdrehten um Max zu folgen. /Was ist denn so lustig?/ "Mariah komm schon! Lass doch die beiden ein bisschen allein...", sagte Max halblaut, doch Ray verstand die Worte trotz der Entfernung. /Was soll das denn jetzt schon wieder heißen?/ Er zuckte mit den Schultern und winkte den anderen zum Abschied. Als sie außer Sichtweite waren, machte er sich daran den verfluchten´ Aufsatz zu schreiben.  
  
Drei Stunden später war Kai endlich fertig, las sich alles nochmal durch. /Das ist einer der dämlichsten Aufsätze die ich jemals geschrieben hab.../ °Wenn man in Gedanken bei etwas ganz anderem ist, dann darf man sich nicht wundern, wenn soetwas da raus kommt!° /Ruhe!/ Kai lies seinen Blick durch das Zimmer schweifen. Es war inzwischen aufgeräumt (niemand kann drei Stunden am Stück an einem Aufsatz schreiben! Zumindest niemand, der Kai heißt...) und sein Blick fiel auf die zwei Motorradhelme, die sauber abgestaubt auf einem Schrank lagen. Mit einem kurzen Blick aus dem Fenster vergewisserte er sich, das schönes Wetter war. Ein paar Minuten später stand er in seinen Motorradklammotten da und griff nach einem der Helme, besann sich dan und nahm auch den zweiten.   
  
Ray saß im Wohnzimmer, er war schon seit einer halben Stunde fertig (hat ja auch nicht zwischendrin sein Zimmer aufgeräumt...) und blätterte gelangweilt durch die Fernsehzeitung. Doch irgendwie sah er nicht richtig hin, seine Gedanken schweiften immer wieder ab... Etwas kam auf ihn zugeflogen. Instinktiv fing er es auf. Es war ein Helm. /Was...?/ [irgendwie sagen die das ziemlich oft oder?! Ôo] Er sah auf, Kai lehnte im Türrahmen. °Sieht er nicht gut aus in diesen schwarzen enganliegenden Hose... in diesem schwarzen Rollkragenpulli, mit der locker drübergezogenen Motorradjacke...° /...ja... Ruhe!/ "Du löcherst mich doch immer, das du auch mal mitfahren willst..." "Gib mir drei Minuten!", rief Ray als Antwort, sprang auf und zog sich in Rekordzeit um. Kai hatte schon mal sein Motorrad vorgefahren. Eine nachtschwarze 360-iger Bandit, [gibst so was überhaupt? zweifelschulternzuck ihr wisst wahrscheinlich auch nicht... den Leser lieb anlächelt -"] Kais ganzer Stolz, nach Drunzer... Ray kam aus dem Haus gestürtzt. "Da bin ich", keuchte er. Vor lauter hetzterei hatte er vergessen sich die Haare zuzumachen. "So geht das aber nicht!", meinte Kai, deutete auf die Haare des anderen, "wenn ich dich so mitnehmen würde, könntest du die nur noch abschneiden. Die werden vom Wind deratig verwuschelt..." "Mist...", schnell holte er ein Haargummi und begann ungeschickt sich die Haare zu flechten. /VERDAMMT!/, dachte er, /wieso muss ich jetzt nur so ungeheuer aufgeregt sein? Ich kann mir ja noch nicht mal.../ Der Blaugrauhaarige stand eine ganze Weile daneben, dann wurde es ihm zuviel. "Lass mich mal", sagte er knapp, nahm Rays Haare und flocht sie mit geschickten Fingern. "Danke", lächelte der Schwarzhaarige. °Sind wir ein klein wenig aufgeregt?° /N... n... ne... nein... wieso...?/ Er hatte das Gefühl, als würden Ameisen gerade in ihm Polka tanzen. Kai stieg auf, "kommst du?" Der kleinere nickte und setzte sich hinter Kai. [4] Vorsichtig lies Kai den Motor an und war froh den Helm aufzuhaben, denn er spürte wie ihm die Röte ins Gesicht stieg, als Ray seine Hände um seine Tallie legte um sich festzuhalten. (Die Bandit ist eine Rennmaschiene und hat hinten keine Polster, damit sich der Mitfahrer anlehen kann, wie z.B. bei einer Guzzi.) Sie fuhren los und nach einer Weile entspannte Kai sich. Die Geschwindikeit versetzte ihn, wie jedesmal, fast in Trance. Als er noch mehr am Gashahn zog und die Tachonadel sich langsam, aber sicher auf den roten Bereich zubegte, fühlte er sich frei, zum ersten mal seit langem richtig frei... doch etwas holte ihn ihn die Realität zurück... Ray... er klammerte sich fast krampfhaft an ihm fest, gerade so, als würde er sich in Luft auflösen, wenn er ihn loslies. Kai war nicht sauer aus seiner eigenen, ganz privaten Welt herausgerissen zu werden, nicht wenn es Katzenäugige war, der ihn störte. Er spürte die Angst des anderen und drosselte die Geschwindigkeit. Trotzdem rückte der Schwarzhaarige immer mehr an ihn heran... /Ray.../, hauchte der Eisblock in Gedanken, /...mein Ray.../ °Aha... jetzt sind wir also schon besitzergreifend? ...dein Ray... ist er das denn... DEIN Ray...?° Die Stimme hatte recht, doch das wollte er sich nicht eingestehen. Lieber gab er sich der Illusion hin, wenigstens für diese eine Fahrt und verfiel in eine neue Traumwelt. Sanft drückte er sich näher an den anderen ran, wollte ihn ganz und gar spüren (im zweideutigem Sinne). /Fuilteach!/, [5] dachte der Blaugrauhaarige, als er auf die Benzinanzeige sah. °Wir brauchen Benzin und zwar ziemlich dringend!° /Seh ich!/ Wie durch ein Wunder fuhren sie an einem Schild vorbei, auf dem stand: Tankstelle in 500 m. [Was ein Zufall.] Seufzend warf Kai den Blinker an. Ein paar Minuten später standen sie an einer der Zapfsäulen. Nur widerwillig und mit einem protestierendem Knurren (von dem er hoffte, das Kai es nicht hörte) stieg er ab. Der Größere setzte den Helm ab und fuhr sich mit einer Hand durchs Haar. /Manchmal hasse ich dich Bandit!/, murmelte er und versetzte der unschuldigen Maschiene einen bösen Seitenblick. Schnell tankte er und folgte Ray, der sich im Laden an einen Tisch gesetzt hatte, aber nicht ohne vorher Kaffee und Kuchen zu oganisieren. Ein kurzer Blick auf die Uhr lies Kai zusammenzucken, es war schon nach 5, sie waren über [nachrechenetfrustriert zum Taschenrechner greift] über zwei Stunden unterwegs. /Es kommt mir so vor, als wären wir gerade erst losgefahren.../, dachte er, setzte sich. "Du hast ein ganz schönes Tempo drauf!", bemerkte Ray zwischen zwei Bissen. "Soll ich langsamer fahren? Du hast dich so festgekrallt..." Der Kleinere wurde leicht rot, nuschelte etwas von "schon gut, war in ordnung". /Du hast dich aber auch gegen mich gedrückt! So abgeneigt warst du nicht...!/ °Schon mal dran gedacht, das er dir nur die Angst nehmen wollte und nicht gleich das, was du wieder hinein interpretierst?!° /RUHE!/ Aber die Stimme hatte recht und er wusste das genau. Die Zweite Möglichkeit war und blieb am wahrscheinlichsten, wie man es auch dreht und wendete. /Hab ich baka yarou jetzt schon wieder was falsches gesagt?/ [6] Schweigend aßen sie auf und begaben sich auf den Weg nach Hause. Als sie endlich wieder das Haus sahen war es schon dunkel (und 7:39 Uhr). Kai fuhr die Maschiene direkt in die Garage. Schweigend gingen sie, Seite an Seite richtung Haustür. Über ihnen ging gerade der Mond auf und die ersten Sterne begannen zu leuchten. (Romantik pur...) In seinen Taschen kramte der Blaugrauhaarige nach dem Haustürschlüssel. Zitternd versuchte er die Schlüssel ins Schloss zu stecken, der andere stand ganz ein deutig zu nah an ihm... -°Viel zu weit weg für deinen Geschmack, nicht wahr Kai-Schätzchen?°- Er schaffte es trotzdem irgendwie die Tür zu öffnen und er hielt sie für seinen Freund auf. Dieser lächelte, wollte gerade eintreten, drehte sich dann aber doch nocheinmal um und... umarmte Kai. /Was...?/ Kai war geplättet, überwand sich dann aber doch schnell und legte seine Arme um den Kleineren. Ray Gedanken rahsten. Er war schon geschockt über seinen eigenen Mut, das der andere ihn aber auch in den Arm nahm, brachte ihn völlig aus der Fassung. /Kai.../ "Danke!", flüsterte er, drückte den anderen ein letztes mal und löste sich dann aus der Umarmung und ging schnell, ohne sich noch einmal umzusehen oder auf irgendetwas zu achten, in sein Zimmer. /"Danke"..."Danke"..."Danke"/, hallte es in Kais Kopf nach. Er war zu verwirrt und aufgeregt um die Doppeldeutigkeit dieses Dankes zu verstehen. Langsam entspannte er sich wieder ging in sein Zimmer. Keiner bemerkte den lächelnden Blonschopf, der sich vom Fenster zurückzog.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
So das war der zweite Teil, bitte bitte tötet mich... Ich möcht mich an dieser Stelle bei all den yaoi-Schreibern/innen bedanken, die mich inspiriert haben das hier zu schreiben. Sorry, wenns ab und zu einer/mehreren der anderen Storys ähnelt, war keine Absicht! so... das wars erstmal... bis dann!... euer Herzchen...  
  
[3] = [weil es mir Spaß mach Kai-chan, weil es mich freut dich leiden zu sehn, ich weis ich bin ein Sadist seuftztwie ein verrükter Proffesor lacht aber ich bin noch längst nicht fertig mich euch... wuahaha... in die nächste Irrenanstalt eingeliefert wird ... noch lange nicht fertig... augen leuchten, blitzen gefährlich]   
  
[4] = [Ich weis, eigentlich sind die für sowas viel zu jung, aber stellt euch einfach vor in Asien wär sowas normal... fleh ich weis es ist sehr unlogisch, aber... c´est la vie... (das ist das Leben)...]  
  
[5] = [Endlich kann ich mal mit meinem Wissen angeben. Fuilteach ist Irisch und heißt Verdammt. Ich wollte mal ein bisschen abwechslung reinbringen. Sagt mir bitte bescheid, wenn jemand Verdammt´ in eine andere Sprache übersetzen kann (am besten ins Japanische oder Chinesische...). Ich müsste mich nicht so oft wiederholen... flehbettel]  
  
[6] = [Wieso gelingt Kai mir eigentlich nie... heul der is so verdammt OCC! heulschreizusammenbricht "] 


End file.
